Angel or Demon?
by Servant Indo
Summary: Ryou is angel and demon. His Yami screws up and he gets sent to a mental ward. He decides to have some fun and show his Yami what it truly means to be demon. Bakura loves Ryou. Is it too late for him to tell Ryou his feelings? Rated T for language. Rating
1. Arrested

Indo: Hey! This is me first fic, so please go easy on me!

Bakura: It is not your first fic!

Ryou: The first that she has posted anywhere.

Indo: Now, now, my dear muses. No fighting!

Bakura and Ryou: Yes ma'am!

Ryou: Pulls out a leash and clips is to a collar on Bakura Come, we are now gonna allow her to tell the story.

Bakura: Are we gonna have fun?

Ryou: Grins evilly Of course my Yami.

Indo: Hey, before you leave, can you do the disclaimer?

Ryou: Indo doesn't own us or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. If she did, We'd all be gay and living rich. walks off with Bakura

Indo: Thanks Ryou! Now, off to insanity!

Notes/_blah/_ mean thoughts

Chapter one:

ARRESTED

Ryou held out hi8s wrists as the officer placed the hand cuffs on them. Ryou lowered his head, saddened. No one knew of the spirit inside him. The spirit would rampage about, then let Ryou get caught and taken.

"Ryou, why do you do constantly do this? I've known you for years and you've never done this!" Officer Keido asked.

Ryou shook his head and mumbled, "It was the other me."

Officer Keido looked at Ryou in speculation. He had always thought that Ryou needed to go to a mental ward. He was always talking to himself, and sometimes his personality would switch without warning. The officer shook his head and placed Ryou in the back of his car. This time Ryou _was_ going to a mental ward.

Ryou watched the scenery go by, going deep into his mend, into his soul room. Looking around the room one side was black, the other white. On the side with the white there were posters and pictures of angels on the walls and the floor was littered with white feathers. The king size bed had a white comforter and white clothes hanging out of the open closet.

The black side had pictures and posters of Demons. The floor was littered with chains and whips. The king size bed was like the white, only black. Ryou stood in the middle of the room in the middle of a Ying Yang.

Ryou walked forward to the door, pulling it open and walking over to the spirit's room.

Ryou opened the door and walked into the treasure filled room, following the sounds of gold being moved. He stood behind a boy who looked similar, only with shorter hair and slightly taller then Ryou.

"You did it again," Ryou drawled.

The boy jumped. He turned to see Ryou standing there with Demon wings behind him.

"Sorry Ryou. I couldn't help it," The boy said, knowing not to anger his light.

"Bakura, thanks to you, we are off to a mental ward!" Fire burned in Ryou's eyes, making Bakura cower behind the golden trinkets.

"I couldn't help it! The gold made me do it!" Bakura closed his eyes, expecting to be yelled at. After a few seconds he opened his eyes as nothing came. Ryou was no longer there. _/My Ryou. Have I brought out your demonic side? Where is my angel? Will he be back/_ Bakura mused.

Ryou walked across the hall into his soul room and flopped down on the black bed.

The car stopped and officer Keido got out, walking to the door and talking to the guard. Ryou sighed. Suddenly a smirk crossed Ryou's lips. Since he was here, he figured he'd have some fun. _/Hey Yami, time to show you just how demonic I _can_ be. /_ Ryou chuckled and started formulating plans. This was going to be fun. Bakura better be scared.

Indo: I know it's not very good, but I'm still trying to go on this insane idea that Ryou is angel and demon. I hope it gets better.


	2. Thoroughly What?

Indo: Hey! I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had the worst case of writers block. Now it might get a little tough for me to update as I'm a senior this year and I have to get my grades up and work on my senior project. I'm so far ahead of schedule for my senior project, but I'm still working on credit recovery as I did poorly in a few classes over the years. Anyways, this took me forever mainly because of my writers block, and then I lost the file. I know… I'm pathetic.

Ryou: No your not!

Bakura: Yes she is Ryou. Trust me; you're not the one who has to deal with her ranting when you can't come over to her to be a muse because I'm having fun with you.

Ryou: But I though Ryü was her muse.

Indo: You both are! Now, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own the plot.

/blah/ Bakura's thoughts to himself and us.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ryou stretched out on his white cot. They had placed him in an obnoxiously white room. Ryou felt like he was going to go blind from the lights being so bright. Bakura separated just as Ryou jumped up and punched out the light. "Damn light…" Ryou muttered.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" Bakura asked.

"I'm FINE! Just leave me alone for right now!" Ryou hollered. "I'm sick and tired of staring at just bright walls that the light had to go off."

Bakura sighed. /My poor light. Where is my angel/ Bakura mussed.

Ryou stood up and hollered out the barred door. "Hey! Why am I _still_ in here? What, do I not get fed?"

The guard walked up slowly. "We were told to keep you in until everyone is done because of the incident yesterday."

Ryou smirked. Someone had told him that fags were not allowed to eat, so he threw him into a stack of tables. Ryou had started hitting on a couple of guys, that is what the others thought was faggish. Ryou did not like the term 'fag' when talking about what he prefers in a partner.

"Hey, Yami?" Ryou asked as he turned to Bakura.

"Yes, yadonushi?" Bakura asked, a little worried.

"Did you know that people here do not like gays?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, I didn't, but what has that got to do with us?"

"Because I'm gay," Ryou stated bluntly. Ryou smirked as he looked to the walls.

"And how long ago did you figure this out?" Bakura growled.

Ryou looked to him and smirked even more. "Since you came out of the ring."

Bakura looked taken aback. "Are you telling me that I'm the reason your gay?"

Ryou shook his head cutely. "No, I'm saying that I figured out I'm gay once you came out of the ring." Ryou sauntered ever to Bakura. Smirking, Ryou pulled Bakura down to his level by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

Bakura's eyes widened. The kiss was short, but enough to prove a point. As Ryou pulled away, he smirked again. "W-w-wh-why? Why d-did y-y-y-you k-kiss m-me?" Bakura stuttered.

"Because I could," was Ryou's simple reply as he sauntered over to the door again.

Bakura stared at Ryou in disbelief. The one thing he wanted to do to Ryou, Ryou did to him. /Did he? Naw, he just wanted to show me he was gay./

Ryou smirked as a guard walked past, walking on the farthest side of the hall. "Hey! When the fuck do I get fed?" Ryou hollered.

"After everyone is done! You've already been told that!" The guard yelled.

Ryou smirked and looked to Bakura. "You know, maybe I'm not hungry for human food." Ryou sauntered over to Bakura. "Maybe I want a demonic snack." With that said, Ryou bit into Bakura's neck, licking up the little bit of blood that seeped out.

"Ouch! Ryou! What has gotten into you!" Bakura asked, alarmed.

Ryou smirked. "Nothing but the hunger to get thoroughly fucked!" Ryou stated.

Bakura sighed. /This was going to be a long three months in a mental ward… I'm not sure I will be able to handle it. Could Ryou get any worse/ Bakura sighed again. /Maybe./

Ryou smirked and flopped onto the cot. "I'll fuck you later though, after I get some food."

Bakura back towards the wall as fast as he could. He knew that look. That looked scared him.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Indo: Well? Pathetic, ne? I hope you like it!

Ryou: Read and Review please!

Bakura: Remember, Indo will not update unless she has at least 5 reviews.

Indo: Unless I get a writers block! Oh, and a big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm greatly pleased with your reviews!

All: Ja ne!


End file.
